Me extrañarás
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Ella dijo que la extrañaría y, maldición, tenía toda la razón. (Beth & Daryl).


**H**ooola :D ¿_**C**ómo andan, lindos? Espero que bien. Hoy quería traerles un Fic de un fandom nuevo para mí. Yo miro **The Walking Dead** hace rato, pero es nuevo en el sentido de la escritura, y es que no tenía nada de lo cual escribir hasta que ví los últimos capítulos de la última temporada. Sé que muchos lo odiaron, pero AMÉ el capítulo "Still" y ahí nació mi amor por la pareja que podrían hacer Beth y Daryl Son muy tiernos juntos, además, pese a que muchos la odien, Beth es mi personaje preferido por ser la más parecida a nosotros que hay. Quiero decir, dicen que es inútil y sí, lo es en cierto punto, pero muchos de nosotros lo seríamos ante un apocalipsis Zombie, ¿o miento? :P _

_En fin, a las formalidades_ por favor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y no lucro con esto. Sólo me divierto.

**Summary:** Ella dijo que la extrañaría y, maldición, tenía toda la razón.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler del último capítulo de la cuarta temporada de TWD. Están advertidos. Léelo bajo tu propio riesgo.

**Pareja:** Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene.

**Notas de autor:** _Sí, sé que es una mierd-, pero bueno... Es el primero, tengan compasión de mí. Es el quinto fic que escribo de ellos, los demás los deseché por feos, así que nada, por favor, reviews (Si los hay :C) con respeto._

* * *

**Me extrañarás **

**By: Belencitah.**

La extrañaba, verdaderamente extrañaba a aquella chiquilla.

Nunca lo hubiera podido adivinar antes, siquiera lo entendía en ese momento. Él debía estar preparado para lo inevitable. Beth jamás regresaría porque era un ser puro y frágil. Era de las últimas pocas personas que quedaban y, claramente, aquél no era un mundo para los buenos.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, había pasado una semana y media en la que no había dormido más de dos horas seguidas y la falta de sueño hacía mella en su ánimo. Cada vez estaba más deprimido.

Había encontrado al grupo de Rick hacía dos días y, obviamente, estaba muy feliz por saber que Carl, Michone y Rick estaban a salvo;

El cielo estaba muy oscuro, no había relojes, pero Daryl podría asegurar que eran más de las doce de la noche. Parecía querer llover, pero a él poco le importó. Todavía pensaba en aquella mañana, Carl dormía (o eso intentaba) arriba del auto junto a su íntima amiga, Michone. Él, como buen compañero de grupo, buscó agua y una tela para que Rick pudiera limpiarse un poco. El agua era preciada, demasiado, pero no quería que Carl viera a su padre de ese modo.

Fue una acción simple y normal lo que derivó en su insomnio.

¿Ella está muerta? —Había preguntado Rick con todo el tacto del que era posible.

Simplemente se fue —susurró Daryl más por inercia que otra cosa.

Después todo había estado bien. El líder del grupo lo había consolado, a su manera, y le había dicho que lo consideraba "su hermano". Él se había sentido feliz y aliviado por los dichos de Rick, pues Daryl también lo consideraba un hermano. Pero, de todas formas, nada podría hacer que deje de pensar en ella.

Nunca fueron demasiado cercanos en la prisión, la quería, claro, la quería como a todos allí. Todos eran un equipo y debían trabajar juntos, pero jamás habían pasado de eso.

La relación con la joven había comenzado a cambiar con la trágica muerte de Zack. El hombre todavía podía sentir el tacto de Beth contra él, fundiéndose en ese hermoso abrazo. Uno que no esperó pero que, de todas formas, disfrutó. Se había sentido muy extraño en ese entonces, él no demostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como, al parecer, lo hacía ella. Aún así todo había seguido con normalidad hasta el maldito arrebato del gobernador.

Pasó sus últimas semanas vagando con la chica y había llegado a conocerla… ¡Qué va! La había llegado a querer, y mucho, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien.

Nunca le había confiado tanto de su vida y de sus sentimientos como a ella, a pesar de conocerla verdaderamente hacía solo semanas. Pero eso no importaba, algo tenía que lo invitaba a confiarle todo, ella sabía cosas que, incluso, ni él mismo conocía de sí.

Resopló y contuvo las lágrimas por tercera vez en el día. Él no lloraba así como así, algo grave debía pasar para sacarle una lágrima al menor de los Dixon. Y sí, algo muy grave había pasado.

Había perdido para siempre a la única persona en la que había confiado realmente.

"Me extrañarás muchísimo cuando me haya ido, Daryl Dixon." Había dicho ella.

Y sí, como siempre, Beth Greene tenía toda la maldita razón.

* * *

¿Y? Ya sé, horrible y creo que me confundí en la escritura del nombre de Michone. Lo siento mucho, estoy sin internet y no tenía manera de averiguar. No volverá a pasar (De ser así). Nunca hubiera subido esto en mi sano juicio. Lo subí porque no hay mucho del fandom de esta pareja y, realmente, es una pareja que vale la pena aprovechar... Al menos así lo creo yo. Sólo quería aportar mi granito de arena para los Betyl que hay en el mundo :3 (Si es que los hay, claro)

Espero no ser la única. Los quiero mucho, lectores

Bel


End file.
